Les défis fanfics
by Horsiseblue82
Summary: donc, je vous présente les défis fanfics, si vous voulez savoir en quoi sa consiste, je vous conseil de cliquer ici. je tien a préciser que je fais sur tout les couple que ce soit ceux de JR ou de SH.
1. Chapter 1

**note auteur:** coucou les yaoiste j'espère que vous allez bien, moi sa vas, un peu fatiguer mais sa vas. bon, je reviens avec un nouveaux truc qui s'appelle **_Les défis fanfic_** qui son seulement sur Sekaiichi hatsukoi et Junjou romantica, alors, je vous explique: si vous voulez jouer le jeux il sufis de me lancer un défis, c'est a dire, vous pouvais me choisir le manga entre JR et SH et le couple ainsi que les mots que je doit caser dans mon récit, et oui, vous avait bien le droit de me demander de caser des mots bien compliquer XD je sens que je vais morfler. enfin bref, je viens de créer une adresse email pour que vous puissiez discuter avec moi et me poser des question et me lancer des défi aussi, bon j'arrive pas a la mettre dans ce foutus texte dans, aller voir mon profil svp

voila donc, n'hésiter pas a m'envoyer des message, je serais vraiment très heureuse de vous parler et de vous connaitre, sur ce , je vous laisse avec ma fanfiction, bisous.

 **note:** les personnage appartiennent a Shungiku Nakamura.

 **!ATTENTION!**

 **!CETTE FAN FICTION A ÉTÉ ÉCRITE PAR UNE NULLE DE L'ORTHOGRAPHE!**

* * *

Défi N°1

Couple : Hatori X Yoshino

Manga : sekaiichi Hatsukoi

Lancer par : Aprikitten-sama

Placer les mots : tigre carnet salle de bain climatisation et neige

Bien que le froid persistait sur la capital du Japon, la **neige** commençait a déjà à fondre dans les rues mais, malgré le beau temps qui annonçait une belle journée, Yoshino ne pouvais malheureusement pas en profiter et « chercher » de l'inspiration pour son prochain manga. Le pauvre mangaka était cloué au lit par une fièvre de cheval, à peine sortie de son sommeil, il fut pris d'un violent mal de crâne qui s'intensifiait à chaque mouvement de tête. Pourquoi devait-il tombé malade le moi ou il pouvait s'amuser le plus ?

Yoshino était tellement malade que, c'est deux derniers jours, il ne pouvait plus se levé sans voir des étoiles voilée autour de lui, ce qui était très problématique puisqu'il devait prendre des médicaments pour pouvoir guérir le plus vite possible. Bien que la fièvre qu'il avait l'empêche de réfléchir correctement, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Hatori, ce dernier n'était pas passé depuis un moment à son appartement, ce qui lui causait un grand vide et un grand froid dans son cœur et oui, deux jour sans lui, était comme passé deux ans sans dessiner, c'était impossible pour Yoshino de vivre sans dessiner, d'ailleurs, il faudrait que le mangaka refasse le pleins de **carnet** de dessin.

Le brun aux yeux gris ce retourna dans son lit en frissonnant, il ignorait pourquoi mais depuis deux jours, il faisant terriblement froid dans sa chambre malgré la gros couverture et le pull qu'il avait sur lui, pourtant, il avait allumé le chauffage. Ne trouvant pas la force de bouger, Yoshino se retourna encore une fois dans son lit avant de se rendormir, toujours en pensant à son éditeur bien aimer.

HxYxHxYxHxYxHxY

Une grosse réunion venais de ce finir et Hatori n'avais pas beaucoup écouté les sujet aborder. L'éditeur ne pouvais pas ce concentrer, toutes ses pensées était occuper par son amant, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas contacté Yoshino à cause de la montagne de travail qu'il avait sur le dos. Bien que le mangaka pouvait quand même s'en sortir, l'éditeur de shojô doutais vraiment de ses talant en cuisine, il espérait que son cher dessinateur ne c'était pas empoisonner en mélangeant des ingrédients qui n'allais pas ensemble. Attrapant son portable il appela sur le fixe de chez Yoshino, pas sur son portable, au cas où cet idiot aurais éteint son portable mais, pas de réponse, idem pour le portable, ce qui inquiétait fortement Hatori. Est-ce qu'il dormait ?...possible mais rare, est-ce qu'il était sortie ?...c'était une hypothèse, Yoshino avait besoin de sortir pour trouver de l'inspiration pour ses story-board, bien que ces derniers n'était pas fameux par moment. Bien ! L'éditeur attrapa ses affaires et commença à partir avant d'être arrêté par ce l'éditeur en chef :

-Hatori ? Où vas-tu ? demanda Takano, tu as encore du boulot je te rappel.

-je sais, mais il y a un problème avec Yoshikawa-sensei, il ne répond pas aux téléphone, je vais donc voir si tous vas bien. Répondit l'interpeller

-tu reviens après ?demanda l'éditeur en chef

-je ne sais pas, peut-être pas avant demain si je dois le chercher par tout.

Takano ricana un peu avant de repartir de son coter, appelant Onodera qui passais par la, le pauvre, il allait encore subir les taquineries de ce tyran de supérieure. Quant à l'éditeur il partit au pas de course tel un **tigre** à la poursuite de sa proie, et oui, être éditeur c'est aussi courir après les auteurs.

Le châtain arriva devant la porte de son amant après 40 minutes qui fut longue pour lui. Il entra avec faciliter à l'intérieur, d'après ce que peut constater l'éditeur, Yoshino n'avais pas fermé la porte, quel tête en l'air, l'appartement était calme, bien trop calme à son gout, avait le bruit de la porte d'entrer qui grinçais un petit peu, il aurais surement du entendre et serais partie voir qui s'est introduit sans sonner.

Hatori, inquiet du manque de vie dans cet endroit ce mis a cherché dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement même dans les toilettes et la **salle de bain**. Arrivant dans la grande chambre, un frison parcourue le dos de l'éditeur de manga, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait froid dans cette salle, est-ce que cet imbécile de mangaka aurais allumé la **climatisation** ? Le châtain éteignis la clim avec le petit boitier qui se trouver sur le mur à sa gauche et reporta son attention sur le lit ou ce trouvais son bien aimer qui dormait. Comment pouvait-il dormir à cette heure ?

L'éditeur de shojô s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur le front brûlant de fièvre de son amant, Hatori compris mieux pourquoi il ne répondait pas au téléphone. Alors qu'il partit chercher des médicaments, une main attrapa la manche de sa chemise afin de le retenir et une faible voix retentie dans la chambre :

-Tori, tu es venu ?

L'interpeller ce retourna regardant les yeux gris et embuer par le sommeil de son amour qui venait à peine de se réveiller et la fièvre semblais le faire un peu délirer puisque l'éditeur ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que voulais dire Yoshino, est-ce que ce derniers l'attendais ? Surement. Hatori attrapa la main de son mangaka préférer et dit doucement pour le rassurer :

-oui, je suis là.

-est-ce que tu vas repartir ?demanda le plus jeune.

Le concerner fut un peu étonner par sa demande, est-ce que l'éditeur avait manqué à Yoshino ?

-ne part pas s'il te plait, demanda le mangaka malade, je veux que tu restes.

Hatori soupira, il faut croire que deux jour sans que les deux amants ne se voient était de trop pour le brun aux yeux gris. Malgré le comportement assez bizarre de son amant, il accepta de rester et commença à s'occuper de lui, restant à son chevet lui faisant prendre des médicament afin qu'il guérisse. Yoshino recouché, il dit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond :

-merci de t 'occuper de moi.

* * *

 **Baka:** tu a sérieusement créer une adresse email pour tes lecteurs? en quoi sa t'intéresse de les connaitre?

 **auteur:** ba...c'est bien de les connaitre non? puis, je pourrais parler avec eux de mes prochaine fanfiction ou de leur faire lire des vieux écrit pour leur montrer a quel point c'était de la merde avant que j'arrive a ce résultat, je sais pas, j'ai juste envie de faire connaissance, c'est tout.

 **Baka:** ouais, c'est sa on te crois.

 **Auteur:** tu fais la phrase de fin? sil te plait.

 **Baka:** ben justement, sa ne me plaie pas

 **Auteur:** vas au diable salope! bon, j'espère qu'un jour Baka ferais la phrase de fin...un jour oui, un jour... bon, ben, laisser des reviews, n'hésitez pas a me poser des question et a m'envoyer des email, je vous dit a bientôt, **GROS BISOUS**


	2. Chapter 2

**note auteur:** salut les gens! Bonne St Valentin a tous, je ne pouvais pas ne pas sortir un truc pour ce jour si spécial pour nous tous bien que moi, sa fait 5 ans que j'ai pas passer la St Valentin toute seule...ouais, j'ai casser y a pas longtemps avec mon mec XD, c'était un enfoiré qu'était pas foutus de me dire en face qu'il ne m'aimais plus. enfin bref, on s'en fout de ma vie maintenant les reviews:

 **Mymy-san:** non, je me suis pas améliorer en orthographe, j'ai juste appris comment on se servais de Word XD enfin bref, contente que mon idée de défis te plaise

 **aprikitten-sama:** ouais je sais je suis forte quand a toi, le défis que je t'ai lancer était tout aussi bien fais bien que je t'ai foutu le mot "sapin" et "été" alors que sa a rien avoir XD

sur ce, je vous laisse je vais manger le reste de mes chocolat XD, bonne lecture! et **BONNE SAINT VALENTIN!**

 **note:** les personnages appartiennent a Shungiku Nakamura a qui je souhaite aussi une bonne St Valentin.

 **!ATTENTION!**

 **!CETTE FAN FICTION A ÉTÉ ÉCRITE PAR UNE NULLE DE L'ORTHOGRAPHE!**

* * *

Défis N°2

Couple: Takano x Onodera

Manga: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

Lancer par: Tsukiyomi-Hime

Placer les mots: aube ours page **s** et chocolat.

L' **aube** commençais a ce lever sur Tokyo, le soleil se réveillait et ses rayons venaient éclairer le ciel et éblouir les yeux vert du brun, qui dormait a moitiés, en face de la fenêtre. Il se tourna de l'autre coter afin de faire dos au soleil, Onodera ne semblais ne pas avoir envie de se lever quoi que...

Le jeune éditeur ce relevas brusquement a la vue de visage endormi de son supérieure, il n'eut même pas le temps de ce demander "pourquoi", qu'une douleur vint lui rappeler les efforts de la veille. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve encore une fois ici? L'éditeur souffle un bon coup pour ce retenir de crier de frustration, oui, pour lui, c'était frustrant de succomber de plus en plus vite aux avances de ce tyran. Le cadet du "couple" choisis d'essayer de ce lever sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller l'éditeur en chef qui le ramènerait surement au lit ou il serait grincheux comme un **ours** mal lécher, au choix.

Enfilant doucement ses vêtements tout en s'énervant en voyant les traces rouge sur son corps, il finit par prendre ses affaires mais, il ne partit pas tout de suite. Onodera avait une grande envie d'aller voir Takano, pourquoi ça? Eh bien, on peut dire que c'est rare de le voir endormis. L'éditeur hésitait malgré tout, devait-il vraiment aller le voir? Et s'il était réveillé? L'éditeur en chef de ce priverais pas de lui casser les pieds dès le matin à coup sûr mais, c'était si rare de le voir dormir. Finalement, Onodera choisis de lâcher la poignée de porte, reposa ses affaires sur le canapé et repartie dans la chambre le cœur battant la chamade:

- _par pitié, qu'il dorme encore_ , pensait Onodera en se déplaçant a pas de loup.

Arriver à la porte de la chambre, Onodera regarda par l'entrebâillement si son tyran "d'amant" dormait toujours et c'était le cas. Le brun ce glissa dans la chambre, tel un chat. Il s'assis sur le grand lit afin d'observer, a la lumière du soleil qui ne semblais pas le déranger, ce cher Takano.

Takano était beau, oui les traits détendu de son visage lui donnait un aire innocent ce qui lui allait bien selon les pensées d'Onodera, ce dernier ne put réprimer un petit sourire face à ce doux visage, l'éditeur en chef était adorable, bien trop pour sa personnalités tordu...Mais après tout, qu'en savais le brun? Takano pouvais peut-être être capable d'avoir ce visage même éveille, seulement, l'éditeur ne le connaissait pas assez ce qui le chagrinai, devrait-il tourner une deuxième fois la page sur ce qui c'était passer, ou plutôt les deux **pages** .

Onodera n'avait pas vraiment tourné la première et il en voulait a Takano pour beaucoup de chose, alors tourner les deux pages sur tout sa serais une bonne chose, ils pourraient former un...couple. Le brun aux yeux vert s'autorisa un geste tendre, il posa sa petite main sur la joue de Takano et dit en murmurant:

-même endormit tu restes beau.

L'éditeur rougie un peu, en priant que le concerné n'ai pas entendu ça, mais, les joues du brun devinrent encore plus rouge quand il vit la main chaude de son amant ce poser sur la sienne, il ne dormait pas? c'était-il fait avoir par cette comédie:

- _l'enfoiré !_ pensa Onodera frustré.

quant au destinataire de cette insulte, il ce releva avec un sourire, plongeant ses yeux brun dans ceux de son bien aimer, il avait l'aire de bonne humeur pour une fois, mais , il ne put s'empêcher de mettre encore plus mal a l'aise Onodera:

-Merci, pour une fois que tu me dit quelque chose de gentil.

-T-tu la fait exprès! cria le brun les joues rouges

Takano ne fit que ricaner doucement a cette plainte qu'il trouvait adorable de la part de son petit protéger, doucement, il embrassa le poignet de son amour tout en lui lançant un regarda brûlant de désir, ils n'allaient quand même pas le faire, si? L'éditeur en chef, ne lâcha pas la main du brun qui restait étrangement figer:

-tu sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est la saint Valentin? dit Takano sans le quitter des yeux

-et alors? Tu attends quoi ? Que je t'offre du **chocolat**? demanda Onodera agacé

-pourquoi pas mais, j'aimerais avoir plus, comme un "je t'aime" de ta part. Plaisanta l'éditeur en chef

Le brun aux yeux saphirs, baissa les yeux, les joue tellement rouge qu'il aurais pu briller dans le noir, mais il ne protestait pas ce qui étonna son amant, quelque chose n'allais pas, Un Onodera normale aurais râler et protester face à sa mais là, rien du tout, il tremblait même, ce qui inquiéta le plus âge qui l'appela plusieurs fois mais il ne réagissait pas, Onodera semblais être en plein combat intérieur.

Quelque minutes passèrent et un silence pesant, pour l'éditeur en chef, c'était installer entre lui et son bien aimer. Bien que l'attente fut longue, le plus jeune releva la tête soudainement et regarda Takano, toujours les joues rouges:

-bien! Commença-t-il, il est temps que ce petit jeu s'arrête! Il est vrai que je suis retombé amoureux de toi! Content?! Je l'avoue enfin!

Ces mots surpris Takano, qui n'arrivais pas à croire une seconde ce qu'il venait d'entendre, est-ce que cette fois c'est la bonne? :

-Je...Ma-Masamune...Je...je t-t-t 'aime.

* * *

j'espère que sa vous a plut, non, Baka a pris sa journée, donc, pas de commentaire et de dialogue a la con mais je vous jure que pour le prochaine histoire elle reviendra en force.


End file.
